


It's you

by Neyzka



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyzka/pseuds/Neyzka
Summary: I believe in one thing. You should always confess your love to the one you love.Google translate.
Relationships: Evgenia Medvedeva/Eteri Tutberidze
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	It's you

Этери мало спит и много работает, чтобы хоть как-то забыть. Забыть все, что связано с Медведевой. Забыть ее глаза, волосы, губы и улыбку на этих губах. Забыть ее звонкий смех и искрящиеся шоколадные омуты, в которых пропадаешь.

Забыть?

Это возможно?

Просто, взять и забыть?

Нет.

Может, кто-то забывал, но у Этери не получилось. Не получилось выкинуть из памяти те моменты, от которых хочется смеяться, и плакать одновременно. Иногда просто хочется стереть себе память. Хочется рыдать навзрыд.

Вот только…

Ей _нельзя._

Нельзя этого делать. Потому, что для всех она — стальная. Неспособная на эмоции. Тем более, на такие сильные.

_А иногда, так хочется…_

***

Там где-то вдали Женя улыбается, а у Этери искусанные губы. Это очень важно — думать о ней, причиняя себе боль. Думать о том, как хотелось бы прижаться к ней и не отпускать.

***

А у Этери холодные атласные руки, скрытые под перчатками со снежным узором.

Такие же ледяные, как тогда. Когда они с Женькой шли по аллее. Только тогда не было перчаток. Были только переплетенные руки. Был вечер. Были _они_.

***

Тутберидзе не любит февраль. А именно 24 число. Именно этот снежный день, в который принято радоваться. Но в который она этого не делает. Уже очень давно. Два года как.

Вставать с постели совсем не хочется, хотя уже 9. Для нее — это поздно. Всегда надо куда-то спешить. Но не сегодня.

Начинается новый день.

***

Вечером, придя домой Этери обнаружила огромный букет ирисов. Бело-фиолетовые, розовые, красно-оранжевые и белоснежно белые.

Рядом карточка и маленькая коробочка.

В чёрной бархатной коробочке — кольцо из серебра со знаком бесконечности. Бесконечность из бриллианта. А бриллианты — нерушимы. Б

еря матово-черную карточку в руки, она замечает как они дрожат. А в ней серебряными витееватыми буквами:

_**Умереть за любовь не сложно. Сложно найти любовь, за которую стоит умереть.** _

_**Я нашла её.** _

Подняв голову, Этери замечает шоколадные омуты и вишневые губы.Она подходит, обхватывая талию руками, привставая на носочки и шепчет прямо в губы:

—Это ты.

Соприкосновение губ. Мир взрывается давно забытыми красками, в который они добавили новый цвет.

_Шоколадный._

А где-то на грани сознания, она чувствует кольцо на пальце. На безымянном пальце правой руки.

_Люди, которых трудно полюбить, как раз больше всего нуждаются в любви…_


End file.
